Last Hearth
Last Hearth, also called the Last Hearth, is an abandoned castle in the North, formerly the seat of House Umber, a vassal house holding fealty to House Stark of Winterfell. It is located south of the Gift, east of the Kingsroad and north of the Last River.HBO viewers guide, season 1 map, Last Hearth entryHBO viewers guide, season 2 map, Karhold entry History Season 3 When Theon Greyjoy is being tortured by Ramsay Snow, Ramsay forces Theon to play a guessing game of their location. Theon guesses Last Hearth, but is ultimately incorrect and after another wrong guess, Ramsay flays Theon's little finger."The Climb" Bran Stark decides that he must go north of the Wall with Hodor, Meera, and Jojen Reed and realizes that his younger brother Rickon Stark cannot go with him. To keep Rickon safe, he instructs him to leave with Osha and Shaggydog and attempt to reach the relative safety of Last Hearth."The Rains of Castamere (episode)" Season 7 Greatjon Umber dies at some point during the War of Five Kings, and was later succeeded by his son, Smalljon Umber, who is killed during the Battle of the Bastards. After Smalljon dies, Last Hearth passes to his son and heir, Ned Umber. Sansa Stark advocates stripping both House Umber and House Karstark of their lands and titles for their treachery. However, Jon Snow refuses to punish Ned and Alys Karstark for their fathers' actions, and instead pardons the houses on the condition that Ned and Alys once more swearing fealty to House Stark. After reaffirming their loyalty, Ned and Alys retain their homes and titles."Dragonstone (episode)" As the furthest northern settlement in the North, Last Hearth will (as Jon Snow remarked) likely be the first obstacle in the path of the army of the dead, having penetrated the Wall. Season 8 Last Hearth, as the northernmost castle, falls to the Night King, the White Walkers, and the army of the dead after they breach the Wall. In the aftermath of the slaughter, Tormund, Beric Dondarrion, and Eddison Tollett search Last Hearth, only to find it abandoned and ravaged. Inside, they find the corpse of Ned Umber impaled to a wall, surrounded by limbs forming the mysterious spiral symbol used by the White Walkers. Ned eventually wakes up as a wight and is quickly burned by Beric with his flaming sword."Winterfell" Image gallery 505 Bolton map 1.jpg|Last Hearth on the Boltons' map in "Kill the Boy": the castle-seat that is closest to the Wall. Map of the Wolfswood.jpg|Last Hearth on the Forresters' map in relation to other northern castles. S8 Title Sequence Last Hearth.png|Last Hearth as it appears in the Season 8 title sequence. In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, the Last Hearth is the seat of House Umber. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Letzter Herd es:Último Hogar fr:Âtre-lès-Confins it:Ultimo Focolare nl:Laatste Haard pl:Ostatnie Domostwo pt-br:Última Lareira ru:Последний Очаг uk:Останній Осередок zh:最后壁炉城 Category:Castles Category:Locations in the North Category:Locations Category:House Umber Category:Map Needed